We Are Warriors: Katarina
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A family member's determination brought our world and theirs together. Blades, after all...can be quite sinister. Character belongs to HyperZEROXL.
1. Chapter 1

**This didn't take as long as I thought it would. Well...mainly because I have most of this and next chapter typed up with Talon's arc being done. Anyway, we get to see that arc in another light...**

Chapter 1

Tracy Armstrong hummed softly to herself as she cleared off a table, putting the unused dishes in the large tub she carried with her. She walked back to the kitchen just to see an older gentleman working on the food, his weathered hands delicately working on creating a sweet dessert, the icing delicate and fine.

"I've got more plates for you, Mr. Anderson," she said as she walked up behind him so as not to startle the old man.

"So fast? Thank you, Tracy," Mr. Anderson chuckled, "These old bones don't move as fast as they used to!"

Tracy gave a smile as she started to quickly wash the dishes with practiced ease, flipping the plates and silverware into their respective places before walking towards her boss and picking up the plate.

"Ready?" she asked, green eyes questioning.

"Almost," he told her, grabbing a canister and patting the bottom, sending a fine shower of powdered-sugar down onto the dessert, "There, send 'er out,"

Tracy grinned and went out, snagging the coffee pot as she did and walked into the dining room of the small café. She walked over to the table and smiled as she lay the treat down on the table, pouring a bit more coffee in the frazzled looking man's mug.

"Mid-afternoon coffee drag?" she asked sympathetically, getting a nod from the man, "Well, just a made a fresh pot, just for you,"

"Thanks," he nodded, taking a sip and giving a sigh of contentment, "I needed that,"

"If there's anything else, lemme know," she told him, "I'm clockin' out in about half an hour, but you let me know in any case, ok?"

"Will do,"

She gave a smile and walked back towards the kitchen just to get met with Mrs. Anderson. The little old Irishwoman's blue eyes twinkled brightly as a smile lit up her face.

"I swear I don't know how I ended up getting you," she smiled, "You're so good and such a hard worker,"

"I'm just lucky I guess," Tracy shrugged, grinning, "I'm going to have to leave a bit early today…I have to pick up my cousins,"

"That's fine, Tracy…tell them I said hi," Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"I'll do that,"

* * *

Tracy leaned against the side of her truck as she scanned the tides of students flooding through the school doors. She finally found what she was looking for…an average sized, teenager with black hair and blue eyes. Her cousin, Tommy Armstrong. She lay on the horn, making him jump and look upwards. Tommy gave a grin and made his way down to her.

"What's up nerd?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"You're just as much a nerd as me, Tracy," Tommy told her as he climbed into the car, "What we waiting on?"

"Kait," Tracy shrugged, "Mom told me to pick her up too,"

Tommy gave a nod and watched as a red-haired, blue-eyed girl with large glasses, a white dress shirt, tie and blue jeans made her way down the steps.

Tracy honked the horn again.

"C'mon lil' sis!" Tracy yelled, "Daylight's burning! Let's move!"

"I-I'm coming, Tracy!" Kaitlyn Armstrong called, bounding forwards towards the car, "Hi Tommy!"

"Hey," came the reply as Kaitlyn and Tracy both got in and they drove out the parking lot, "So, Trace, how's the college fund going?"

"Pretty good," Tracy nodded, "I'm getting there…not much longer now,"

"That's awesome! Any idea what you're gonna do?"

Tracy shook her head.

"Nah, no clue. Heh, who knows…maybe I'll be a gym teacher and have the kids play dodgeball all the time…they can beat the crap out of each other and I can't get in trouble,"

"Tracy…" Kaitlyn sighed.

"I'm just joking!" Tracy snorted, "Honestly, no clue…but hey, how 'bout to celebrate we go to our house and have a tournament?"

Silence at first…

"MID!" all three cousins yelled.

"I called it first!" Kaitlyn chirped.

"No, _I_ did!" Tommy growled.

"You're both wrong, I'm the oldest so _I_ get mid. I also called it first," Tracy grinned.

"…Coinflip when we get there," Tommy deadpanned.

"Deal!"

* * *

After a long night of stomping poor saps as Katarina in the midlane, Tracy took Tommy back to his home. She made sure that he was in the house and was there when Tommy's mother asked if he could run to the store for some things. Aunt Tricia's car had broken down so she couldn't go herself.

"I can take you," Tracy offered.

"Nah, I'm good," Tommy shrugged, "I want to walk, clear my head,"

"…Alright…" Tracy said slowly.

Tommy grinned and walked off towards the store…but that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep an eye on him.

So she followed him, making sure he got to the store safe, waiting until he came out and started walking home, and then stayed at a slight distance following him home and making sure he got back safe…

Until she noticed someone slinking out of an alleyway and following Tommy at a too close for comfort distance. Tracy pulled over and parked her car, getting out and starting forwards…right as Tommy whirled around, smashing the grocery bag against the guy's head, sending ivory drops of milk spraying into the cold air. The guy reacted, something silver flashing out in the moonlight and Tracy ran as Tommy suddenly dropped to the ground.

"TOMMY!" Tracy shrieked as she bolted to him and saw the creep fleeing, "YOU MONSTER! GET BACK HERE!"

"…Trace…?" Tommy asked slowly, blood dripping from his mouth as he coughed.

Tracy knelt down and held Tommy up, her hands scrabbling for her phone.

"Easy, just hang on…hang on…" she whispered, putting her phone up to her head, "…911 my cousin's been stabbed…he's bleeding badly…I…"

Tommy's blue eyes fluttered and rolled upwards as his body started going lax.

"Tommy?! NO TOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY AWAKE! HELP'S COMING!"

His eyes closed as sirens filled the air and the ambulance showed up.

"He's been stabbed," Tracy told the paramedics, "I didn't get a good look…"

"You family?"

"Cousin," Tracy said and the EMT nodded.

"Get in, we're going to have to rush him in to surgery…can you get his parents?"

Tracy nodded and pulled out her phone, calling Tommy's parents.

* * *

Tracy tapped her fingers on the armrest of the chair in front of the bed Tommy was in while her aunt and uncle stood worriedly over their son. They'd got him stabilized, but it was very, very bad. The doctors couldn't fix everything…but they did what they could. But Tommy was dying. It was only a matter of time. Tracy looked up as a faint quickening of breath caught her ear. Tommy had woken up.

The faint beeping sound of the heart monitor his attention and Tommy looked around in confusion, seeing the IV to his left and a monitor to his left.

"Wh-Where…?" he croaked.

"You're awake!" his mother cried happily, hugging him.

"Ow…Mom…" Tommy rasped.

Tricia Armstrong's tearful blue eyes shone as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry…I should have never let you go…" she whispered as her husband, the brunet James Armstrong, put his arm around her and his hand on his son's.

"Mom…you didn't know…we've done it a lot of times before…freak accident…"

Tracy shuffled in her chair, catching Tommy's attention. He looked up to see Tracy sitting in the chair, looking at him with slight tears.

"Hey, Trace," he mumbled, "Thanks…"

"I had a bad feeling so I followed you," she admitted, "Should have insisted I drove you…"

"It's ok…"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Tracy yelled, "YOU'RE DYING AND I COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT!"

Tommy's eyes turned shocked.

"Dy…ing," he asked slowly.

"Dying, but that can be changed," a male voice Tracy didn't recognize said.

The wounded young man looked up to see a man in a dark coat and fedora in the doorway.

"Thomas Armstrong, prefers to be called Tommy," the man started, taking off his hat and revealing a shock of white-blonde hair, "My name is Andrew Summers, I work for Riot games, creators of League of Legends…you're familiar with it, right?"

Tommy nodded.

"What I'm offering will save your life…but there is a price to it. Not money-wise, but time-wise,"

"And what is it?"

"We've done this quite a few times and saved the lives of many people such as yourself," Andrew told him, "What I'm offering will save your life, but you'll live on as a Champion of the League. One such Champion has Chosen you, to become you and you become him,"

"This is crazy on a whole new level and you know that…right?" Tommy asked.

"I know," Andrew nodded, "But maybe this'll change your mind,"

He pulled out a long, sharp silver object and laid it on the bed.

"You've been Chosen by Talon, the Blade's Shadow," Andrew told him, "But, it is up to you to accept or decline,"

Tommy looked up at him and gave a smile.

"I accept," he nodded.

"Very well," Andrew said with a smile, I will alert the medical staff and my people as soon as possible,"

And with that, he walked out the door.

"Well, that's odd…" Tommy blinked.

Tracy frowned and got up, walking out the door as well.

"Trace?" Tommy called out, but Tracy didn't hear him.

"Hey!" she called, making the dark-coated man turn around, "Mr. Summers, right?"

Andrew nodded and Tracy put her hands on her hips.

"I want to be a Chosen. I want to protect my cousin and keep him out of trouble," she growled.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Andrew told her, "One of the Champions has to have a connection with you and Choose you. It isn't my call…all I am is a messenger,"

"I want to keep him out of trouble," Tracy said firmly, "I can't do that if I'm not around him,"

Andrew gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Like I said…I have no control over this! It isn't _me_ who picks who becomes Chosen…it's the Champions. I just come and give them the choice to accept or…"

A ringing sound came from his pocket and Andrew sighed, looking at Tracy apologetically.

"Go ahead and take it…but I'm not leaving," she told him.

"Sorry," Andrew muttered, answering the phone, "What,"

His icy-blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you sure…well yes I can see that, she acts a _lot_ like you…" he stated, "Alright, alright, I'll ask…she'll probably agree so you'll need to get ready along with your 'brother',"

He hung up and shook his head.

"Miss Armstrong…it seems you are in luck," he told her, "Your wish has been granted. If you accept, you will be Chosen,"

"I accept," Tracy said immediately.

"You didn't even ask who it was,"

"I don't need to ask…I'm protecting my cousin and keeping him out of trouble, that's all I need," she shrugged, "Though…I kinda do want to know who…"

Andrew gave a soft laugh and a smile.

"You've been Chosen by Katarina, the Sinister Blade,"

Tracy's smile brightened and she gave a laugh.

"How fitting," she chuckled, "But yeah, Mr. Summers, you've got yourself a deal,"

 **Next we get to see the match through Tracy's/Katarina's eyes. It'll be a little different...but largely the same as Talon's arc (the same will happen with Cass' arc).**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Vel'Koz-Old Unreliable**

 **Twisted Fate-SnowPrincess20**

 **Lissandra-Zesterios**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, last part of Kat's story! Don't worry, this isn't the last time we see her...I've got a few more stories planned with Kat and Tracy in them...next one...and then one about two arcs from Cass'. Kat and Tracy've got a big role in that one...But I can't spoil it...that ruins the fun! :)**

Chapter 2

"Alright, last stop on the Armstrong express," Tracy stated, putting the truck in park and looking at her sister and cousin, "You two better get goin',"

Tommy rubbed his wrists, looking out the window as the sun actually started to rise...not paying one bit of attention to Tracy.

"Hel- _lo_! Earth to the Blade's Shadow!" she growled, thumping her cousin on the head and his blue eyes turned a light brown color as he startled.

"Was that _really_ necessary, Kat," Talon growled.

 _"Ooo, this'll be fun…"_ a female voice grinned from within Tracy's skull.

Suddenly, Tracy's vision tunneled, like she was looking through a telescope as her green eyes turned a dark shade and she gave a grin as she brushed her hair away from the thin scar slicing down her left eye.

"Absolutely, _baby brother_ ," Katarina grinned only for her eyes to lighten slightly.

"Don't do that," Tracy snapped.

 _"Oh come on…_ live _a little!"_

"No I'm not gonna live a little! I've got a long life ahead of me…"

Talon's pale eyes also darkened back to blue, letting Tommy take back control.

"Is she always like that?" Tommy muttered, pausing slighlty

"You ready, Tommy or…" Kaitlyn started, her blue eyes slightly flickering to a venomous green and back.

"We're ready," Tommy nodded, "See ya later Trace, Kat,"

"See ya, nerd," Tracy smirked.

* * *

Tracy walked to the kitchen again, setting the trays of plates in the sink and continuing to wash them. Mrs. Anderson snuck up behind her and gave her a big hug, making Katarina jump and freeze while Tracy wrenched back control.

"It's so good to have you back," Mrs. Anderson beamed.

"It's good to be back," Tracy said with a smile, brushing her hair away from her face, barely revealing her new scar.

"Well, I won't keep you long," she told her, "I just wanted to welcome you back,"

"Thanks, Mrs. Anderson," Tracy nodded as she finished cleaning the dishes and heading back out into the dining area with more food.

She was just setting down a tray when something tugged on the skirt of her uniform and slapped against her rear. Tracy gave an indignant cry and whirled around to see a group of delinquents sniggering to each other while the original offender gave a sick grin.

"Hey, cutie, why don't you give us some honey…" he purred, tapping his cheek.

Moving so fast it seemed like she had teleported, in reality she'd done a shunpo, she had grabbed one of the knives on the table and stabbed the blade in between the man's fingers, right into the table.

"Do that again, and it won't be the table that blade's buried in," Katarina hissed, her green eyes blazing angrily.

"That supposed to scare me?" he scoffed.

Katarina could sense his fear but Tracy didn't say anything to _stop_ her…

Using some of Tracy's own self-defense skills as well as a few of her own, Katarina slammed the man's head against the table, his arm put in a hold so he couldn't get away right as she dug one of her own blades into the table, shaving off some of the man's hair as she did.

"Next time, _run_ ," Tracy growled, releasing the man, grabbing Katarina's blade and walking back towards the kitchen as Mr. Anderson came storming out.

He looked _seriously_ ticked off.

"Mr. Anderson…" Tracy started, "I was just defending myse…"

She stopped as the little old Irishman stormed towards the hoodlums and grabbed the one who had touched his employee by the collar.

"I don't want to see you, or your friends, in my restaurant _again_!" Mr. Anderson snarled, throwing the man out in a surprising show of strength.

He brushed off his hands and turned to the man's friends…

Who immediately bolted out of the building.

"Darn hooligans," Mr. Anderson growled as he made his way back to Tracy, his cold, icy-blue gaze turned warm and gentle, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Tracy nodded, "Uh…remind me not to make you mad. How did you…"

"Used to be in the army," Mr. Anderson grinned, "But, I'm more of a peaceful man at heart,"

"I can tell!"

 _"The heart of a warrior this one…"_ Katarina remarked, _"I like him,"_

"You and me both," Tracy muttered as Mr. Anderson patted her gently on the back and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Tracy waited for her sister and cousin to leave the building. It didn't take long. From the way each of them was acting, Kaitlyn more bubbly and talkative than ever…likely due to Cassiopeia's influence, Tommy was limping and looked like he wasn't in a good mood…definitely from Talon's influence.

Tracy gave them a wry grin as she leaned up against the side of her truck.

"Wow, Tommy, rough day?"

"…Note to self…don't tease Talon about Quinn…" Tommy grumbled, opening the door and letting Kaitlyn get in first.

Tracy's eyes turned a brighter shade of green and Katarina started laughing as she got in the car and started it. Tommy's eyes flashed brown and Talon glared at his adopted sister.

"Garen," he spat, making Katarina shut up and glare heatedly at him, cheeks turning a faint shade of scarlet.

 _"Ohhh so that_ is _true!"_ Tracy grinned, _"A real Romeo and Juliet…"_

"…What's Romeo and Juliet?"

 _"Nothing…just…you_ like _him don't you…"_

Katarina said nothing…but her cheeks would have rivaled her hair.

"She likes him and he likes her," Talon muttered, "She teases me about the Bird-Brain and I fire back about Shoulder-Pads,"

Kaitlyn's eyes turned a venom green and Cassiopeia laughed.

"You two are so _precious_ with your love lives," she smiled, "So when is the wedding? I want to be Aunt Cass…"

"CASSIOPEIA!" Talon and Katarina yelled, faces scarlet while their Chosens started laughing.

Talon smacked his arm, _hard_ , glaring up at the ceiling. Katarina grumbled softly to herself.

 _"Kat, come on…that's funny…"_

Talon gave a low growl and Tracy took back control of her body, starting to drive off.

 _"When you find a boyfriend, I am not letting up on you,"_ Katarina threatened.

"Noted…" Tracy muttered.

Talon gave a darker growl and relinquished control…but not after smacking his head into the ceiling of the cab.

Tommy winced, rubbing his head.

"We _really_ need to talk about your social skills…"

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack and the truck shuddered to a stop.

"What the…?" Tracy started, pulling over to the side of the road and opening the door, getting out and looking at the truck.

"What's wrong Trace?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My tires…well, this one's flat…it wasn't when we left…"

"Maybe you hit a nail or something?" Tommy suggested as Tracy knelt down, looking at the tire.

"I don't see any…" Tracy said, only to freeze as she saw a clean hole in her tire…a _big_ hole… "Don't get out of the car and lay down as flat as you can,"

"What?"

"Someone shot out my tires,"

The cousins froze and did as asked…right as gunshots peppered the area. Tracy disappeared in a flicker of light, performing a shunpo to the other side of the truck and sliding down for cover.

"Tracy!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Kait, can you get us some cover?" she asked.

"I've never tried…" Kaitlyn whimpered before her eyes flared green and she gave a hiss, arms reaching out and a purple mist materialized before the car.

Tommy was frozen, unable to do anything…only for his eyes to turn brown.

"I'll do it myself…" Talon grumbled, "but you _have_ to learn…"

He grabbed a few blades and tossed them into the air as he disappeared from vision, sneaking out of the truck while Cassiopeia climbed out after him to stop next to Tracy.

"Now what?" Kaitlyn asked as Cassiopeia gave back control, "Cass said we can petrify them if they get too close…but I think that won't be a problem if they shoot us first…"

"Two of us are assassins…we should be able to take them out," Tracy muttered, "But they've got us pinned…I can get back there but they'll shred me and I don't think Talon's up for another Ult…"

"I can't do it again for a minute or two," Talon told her.

"So we just sit here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"For now, yes…and pray we don't get shot…"

"Come out with your hands up!" a voice ordered, "We know you're there behind the truck, just show yourselves and we'll make this painless,"

"Fat chance," Tracy growled.

"We warned you," the voice said, "Fire when ready…"

The click of guns being raised sounded through the still air…right as the sky opened up and a beam of golden solar light shot from the sky, slamming into the earth and melting the asphalt, stunning and burning the gunmen. The three family members looked up just to see a young woman in her early to mid-twenties with red-blonde hair and blue-grey eyes standing upright in the street.

"I would suggest you leave my students _alone_ ," the woman growled.

"Miss Noble?" Kaitlyn blinked as she peeked over the truck's edge.

"Well, look who decided to come out of hiding!" one of the gunmen, probably the leader, scoffed, "Andrew Summer's Queen,"

"Queen, now that is a new one," the teacher laughed, "I've been called many things, not that before though…but I'll say this again…leave my students alone,"

"Or you'll do what," came the sneer.

"Or I'll show you why you don't tick off a Support," the teacher shrugged, "Again, it's your choice,"

"Fire!" the leader ordered and the gunmen turned their guns on the choir teacher.

Kaitlyn gave a scream of panic, ducking back down and squeezing her eyes shut…right as something scarlet and gold flashed and the sound of metal pelting metal rose in the air. The firing stopped and dead silence filled the air until…

"Next time…try to leave a dent,"

The cousins looked up from the bullet-riddled truck just to see the teacher dropping the leader, unconscious, to the ground. Her golden eyes looked up at the three family members and her stony visage turned warm once more, worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming over, a glowing object in each hand.

"You…You're Chosen?" Tracy asked.

"I am," Miss Noble nodded, "Same as you. I was trying to find you and bring you to train…but they found you first. I'm sorry about your truck, Tracy Armstrong,"

"You know my name?" Tracy blinked.

"I know you, Tommy and Kaitlyn," came the reply, "I know that Tommy is Talon, you are Katarina and that Kaitlyn is Cassiopeia,"

"Your eyes…they were blue," Tommy pointed out.

"Ah," the golden-eyed woman started, giving a soft laugh, "Forgive me…let me introduce myself to you. You know I am a Support Champion…and if your Champions have told you, only two, three if you count Kayle, have been Chosen,"

The objects' glows dimmed, revealing a scarlet and gold sword with a rayed crossguard in her right hand and a shield with a sixteen-point rayed sun emblazoned on the top half.

"My name is Leona and I've come to take the three of you to Valoran to train you,"

"So you really are a Chosen like us," Kaitlyn smiled.

"First Chosen, actually," Leona said, "Cira was the first to go through what we are going to help you with,"

Kaitlyn frowned suddenly, and she looked down at herself, only for Tracy to realize that her legs had been fused together, a scaly pattern forming on them. Tracy noticed that her brown hair turned a vibrant shade of crimson and Tommy's own clothing changed into something darker, silver bits of sharp light forming at various parts.

The Support looked at the family and smiled, nodding.

"You are already being summoned," she said, her voice gaining a slight metallic accent as her red-blonde hair started turning white, "I will see you on the Rift!"

And their worlds burst into light.

* * *

Tracy opened his eyes once again and found herself under brilliant blue sky, white marble and clean air. She looked down to see her own slender figure, her now crimson hair flopping into her face. She gave a breath of air, blowing the errant strand out of her face. She looked up to see her cousins…well…their Champions…beside her. Tracy grinned, sharpening her knives against one another with a slight scraping sound, Kaitlyn looked around in wonder before running a hand down the smooth scales over her lower half, smiling in joy, Tommy looked around in slight confusion, his gaze barely visible from underneath his hood.

"You?!" a female voice demanded and Tommy looked around to see a woman dressed in gold and blue, her hazel eyes narrowed as a large Demacian Eagle landed on her arm.

"Quinn…" Tommy blinked.

"Seluna, be nice," came Leona's voice as the support stepped into the light, the sunlight shining off her silver armor, revealing the Iron Solari skin.

"I am being nice, Cira," Quinn, Seluna, stated, "I just…I didn't know he'd be on this match with us…"

"Seluna, this is Tommy Armstrong, Tracy Armstrong and Kaitlyn Armstrong," Miss Noble, Cira, said, "Tracy's Kat and Kaitlyn is…Cass…"

Tracy noticed that the Support _visibly_ shook and shied away from Kaitlyn…only for her blue eyes to burn gold.

"My apologies, Kaitlyn," Leona said, "Cira…is quite frightened of snakes, so I am afraid I will be in control for this match,"

"Oh…I'm sorry," Kaitlyn apologized, her lower half curling in on herself much like a snake that had been poked by a stick.

"You cannot Choose your Champion, Kaitlyn, be proud that you are a Chosen and you have another chance to live," Leona reassured her.

Tracy noticed that Tommy started humming the 'Sitting in a Tree' song. And he smacked his blade against his leg.

"OW!" Tommy yelled.

 _"Looks like Talon didn't like that very well…"_ Katarina chuckled.

"Tommy, it looks like you're jungling," Leona said, "Kaitlyn, you will be in the top lane and Tracy is in the midlane while Seluna and I are in the bottom lane…"

"As usual," Seluna smiled, stroking Valor's chest.

* * *

Tracy twirled her blades as she saw her laning opponent, Zed.

"This'll be an interesting matchup…" she muttered.

 _"We can take him,"_ Katarina reassured her.

"Oh, I know we can," she scoffed.

"New Chosen?" Zed asked.

"How'd you guess," Tracy deadpanned.

"Easy…you still look around like this is a marvel," Zed grinned, his brown gaze glowing slightly, "Name's Zayne, Zed's Chosen,"

"Tracy,"

"Nice to meet you…though…I guess it's time for you to respawn back at your base," Zayne chuckled.

"Better dead than dull!" Tracy retorted, hurling her blade at him and watching as it bounced off of him and ricocheting off the minions surrounding him.

"Ow," Zayne growled, hurling his own shurikens at her, "That hurt,"

"So did that," Tracy hissed, pulling away a bleeding hand from her arm.

"Not technical first blood, eh?" Zayne grumbled as she came at him, nicking him again, "But you got me good there…"

Tracy frowned and noticed that a golden liquid dripped within the blood coming from the wound she just gave him.

"What the…"

"Project," Zayne explained, slashing at her and making her yelp in pain, "More than human I guess…"

 _"We've got shunpo and preparation…_ get him _!"_ Katarina urged.

Tracy waited a few moments, still hacking at Zayne while he did the same to her.

 _"What are you doing!?"_

Tracy still didn't go on him…until she forced him down to a quarter health. She tossed up a dagger before hurling the other one. Zayne frowned as Tracy grabbed her thrown dagger and spun, slashing him again. Zayne began to run, throwing a shadow behind him and teleporting to it…right as Tracy did the same to her thrown blade…

And she reached level six.

Tracy was a whirl of death, blade singing from her hands as she hurled them at Zayne, the Master of Shadows was just about to make it out alive…when a fireball appeared in her hand. Tracy gave a grin and hurled it at Zayne, setting him on fire and bringing his poor, battered body to its breaking point.

"Good…" the Master of Shadow's Chosen smiled as a shadowy portal opened up before him and he started tipping forwards, "This will be a fun match…"

"That it will," Tracy grinned as he fell through the portal to recover.

Icy blue rings appeared around her as she started recalling.

"That was _fun_ ," Tracy said as they appeared back on the platform.

 _"Always is,"_ Katarina chuckled.

* * *

The game had ended in surrender, much to Tracy's disappointment. She wanted to actually kill the enemy base…

But, still, it was fun.

"So…when do we do that again?" she asked as they reappeared in a building with high ceilings and polished tile floors.

"Whenever you get summoned again," Cira replied, "So, you can either go back to Earth, or you can go look around Valoran, to be honest, I suggest the latter. As much as I love Earth…Valoran is a lot different. You can go just about everywhere, Noxus, Demacia, Shurima, Mount Targon…wherever you want. Just as long as you don't kill a Champion or Chosen, that's frowned upon"

"And…we can come here as much as we want?" Tracy asked.

"There's no reason not to, this is your second home pretty much," Cira shrugged, "I come to Valoran whenever I have time so I can get familiar with it…even talk to some of Leona's family,"

She gave a slight hum.

"Well…I have to go…I need to talk to Andrew. But, you're all free to do what you want," she waved, starting to walk off.

 _"Why did you ask that question?"_ Katarina asked.

"What question?"

 _"If you can come here without being summoned,"_

"Oh…simple," she shrugged, "I want to help you find your father,"

Katarina's stunned silence spoke volumes.

 _"…Why…?"_

"Because I think there's some foul play going on," Tracy growled, "I don't think your father would just up and disappear. Tommy and I want to help,"

 _"…I…I don't know what to say…"_ Katarina blinked, _"I suppose…thank you,"_

Tracy gave a smile.

"We're stuck together…we might as well do something useful with it," she grinned.

* * *

Cira watched as the sun set in Valoran, as the final rays turned the white snow upon Targon's slopes a lovely shade of orange-crimson.

"They're getting bolder…I don't like it, Leo," Cira muttered, "What if they go after my students again?"

 _"We will cross that bridge when we get there, Cira,"_ Leona told her, _"There is nothing we can really do because they are still human and still people of Earth. As much as I hate to admit it,"_

She gave a sigh as the sun disappeared, letting the stars appear in the deep blue firmament. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to face Andrew.

"What is it?" she asked, "another Chosen?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded, "A marksman,"

He handed her a picture and Cira looked at the red-haired, brown-eyed teenage girl…with what looked to be a bow made of pure, sapphire _ice_.

"Amelia Whitworth," Andrew introduced, "Better known, as Ashe,"

 **Next is Cass' arc, I'll get to work on it as soon as I can...I've just got to get sat down to write it!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Vel'Koz-Old Unreliable**

 **Twisted Fate-SnowPrincess20**

 **Lissandra-Zesterios**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
